The Call
by thefirstavenger
Summary: Frank Reagan gets the call that no father wants to receive.  The Reagan family never thought that they would have to deal with this...again. NOT WHAT YOU THINK. Some spoilers for 2x01 CHAPTER 7 NOW UP!
1. Chapter 1

_Hey guys! This is my first story, so be nice!_

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN BLUE BLOODS.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Commissioner Reagan?" After a ringing cell phone woke him from his sleep, a grave tone alerted him immediately.

"Yes, this is Frank Reagan. What's happened? What's wrong?" Frank quickly said, fear lying deep in his gut.

"I'm very sorry to have to inform you, but we've found a body at 56th and 8th. Police officer was killed; squad car rigged to explode. We don't have confirmation, but it appears your son's badge and identification were found at the scene."

Time stopped. _Not again_.

Frank's voice hitched in his throat. He managed to get out, "Which one?"

"Jameson. The badge corresponds to Jameson Reagan. It's Jamie; I'm so sorry, sir."

His youngest. How could this happen? After what happened to Joe, how could another son be gone? How could Jamie be gone?

"Thank you, I will be at the scene shortly," Frank managed to choke out, trying to keep his composure. He had been dreading this day forever. With Joe gone, he thought he would never have to experience something as awful as losing a son ever again. He now realized, he was wrong. How was he supposed to tell Danny? Erin? The boys? How could he tell Nicky, Jack, and Sean that they would never see another one of their uncles ever again?

Shaking, he stood out of his bed and got dressed. His heart was racing, but he felt that he had left his own body. Nothing felt real anymore. How could he go on with two sons gone? Frank then went to wake his father.

"Pop. Pop. Wake up. There's been an explosion. Jamie's gone."

Henry startled, jumped out of bed, but Frank had already left the room. Fallen into a haze, no tears, no nothing. He felt nothing. He felt gone…like Jamie.

"Francis? Francis?" He heard this name being called, but did not answer. He moved down the steps and out the front door. _I'll call Danny and Erin on the way_. He needed to see his youngest; he needed to see Jamie.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Dad? Dad? What's wrong? Why are you calling so late?" Danny said into his phone.

His father never called this late. Only once had he before when…Joe. His thoughts were interrupted by two words. Two words that made all blood drain from his face. Two words that killed his insides, striking ice, cold fear into his heart.

"It's Jamie."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Sorry it's so short! Just seeing if people like it!_


	2. Chapter 2

_I'm trying to update every day, but with college and all my work, it might be a little longer! But thanks to everyone for reviewing! Now, on with the story!_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"It's Jamie."

Those words stopped his heart. Stopped his thoughts. Stopped his brain. _Not again. Oh please God, not again. First, Joe. Now, Jamie? Please no. Please._

"A squad car exploded on 56th and 8th, cop inside. It's Jamie. They found his badge and ID. Oh god, Danny, it's Jamie."

In all his years of his life, he had only twice seen or heard his father cry. When his mother died, and when his brother died._ Or now it's brothers. _With his father, his rock, crying on the other end of the phone, Danny felt the tears run down his face.

Telling his father he would meet him there and jumping out of bed, Danny quickly got dressed to leave to meet his father at the scene.

His wife turned sleepily saying, "Danny? Danny, what's wrong? Where are you going?"

"Jamie..oh God, Jamie." And with that Danny Reagan fell apart. He fell to his knees, sobbing. Between breaths all Linda could hear was, "Jamie…car…exploded…gone." And with that, Linda broke. Jameson Reagan, the glue that held the Reagan family together, was gone.

"I have to go. I have to go meet my dad." Not thinking of anything else, mind in a blur, Danny Reagan made his way over to the crime scene, secretly hoping that it was one big mistake. His brother wasn't gone. _Jamie was still on night patrol and dropped his badge, or something! Right? That's what happened! He's fine, no need to worry!_

But even his subconscious knew that he was wrong. Jamie was gone. Only he and Erin were left.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The call was the same with Erin. Frank felt relief talking to his remaining children, wanting to see them. Wanting to believe that they would not leave him, as his two sons did. Erin, surprisingly taking it better than Danny, also said she would meet him at scene.

There were policeman everywhere. Frank Reagan pulled up and a pathway was cleared to the scene. He saw a small burnt figure sitting in the driver's seat. On his belt: all the policeman's equipment. He saw his badge. Number 5249, Jamie's badge number. It all became too real, but taking a deep breath he spoke.

"What happened?"

"Um, we aren't entirely sure, sir. Um, the car was on a, um, remote trigger. The culprit, uh, can't be too, um, too far away," stuttered the officer at the scene, not knowing how to address the commissioner. Should be speak to him as the police commissioner of New York City? Or as a father who just lost his youngest son? Soon Frank heard his son and daughter's voice.

"Dad!" Danny and Erin came running over. As soon as Erin saw the body she turned back to Danny, burying herself in his shirt.

"I can't do this again, Danny! I can't. First Joe, now Jamie! I can't do this."

Not knowing what to say, Danny tried to remain the strong, older brother, but tears were soon pouring down his face with his sister.

"What happened, pop?" Danny asked grimly, still in the embrace with his sister.

"Remote detonation. Bomber's not far," was the monotone response.

Danny soon became confident, angry.

"I'm gonna find out who did this and make them sorry for ever EVER touching one of my brothers. He will pay."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A man walked down a narrow hallway. His expensive shoes making no sound. His cigar almost out. He opened the door at the end and saw a young man, unconscious, tied to a chair.

He then walked over to the young man, and said, "Are you ready to talk?"

The young man, bloody, looked up and said, "Never."

"If that's the way it is. You will talk. You will tell me everything. And then I will kill you. Tell me where Jameson Reagan really is."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Sorry a cliffhanger! Thanks everyone for reading and try to review! Is Jamie really dead? Who is the mysterious young man? Who's the rich guy?_


	3. Chapter 3

_Sorry for the delay, so much reading for one class! Hope you enjoy; don't forget to review!_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Danny, go home. Go be with your family. They need you right now," Jackie calmly told her partner.

"No, Jack, I gotta find out who did this to my brother."

Danny Reagan's face was raw. His eyes were bloodshot and red-rimmed from the pain and despair that currently coursed within his body.

"What do we have so far? JUST MY BROTHER'S BURNT UP CORPSE LYING ON A TABLE?" then in a smaller voice he said, "That's not enough, Jack, it's no eno—"

Danny Reagan could say no more. Heading into the bathroom, he stood at the sink and splashed cold water on his face. _Breathe. Breathe. In and out. Breathe._ Knowing that he had to go apologize for snapping, he headed out of the restroom and nearly collided with his partner.

"The M.E. wants to see you. They said you wanted speak to them after they completed the autopsy? Reagan, is that really a good idea?"

"I need closure, Jack. I have to go see him one last time."

With that, Danny left.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Frank, Henry, Erin, and Linda all sat around the dining room table, with Nicky, Jack, and Sean together in another room. Unsure of what to say to each, the room was eerily silent.

"It doesn't feel real," Erin finally said, breaking the silence.

All eyes moved cautiously to the empty seat that their son, grandson, or brother used to occupy.

"I just can't believe he's gone…" trailed off Erin

Suddenly, Frank's phone rang; it was Danny.

"_Dad, I'm going to the M.E.'s office to hear the report on the…body…they found in the car. Will you come with me? I can't do this alone…"_

Frank Reagan, becoming the rock that he needed to be replied, "Of course. I'll meet you there. I need to hear this too."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The Medical Examiner was unsure of how to act. Should he be strictly business, or compassionate?

"I can neither confirm nor deny that this is your, um, son, Commissioner."

"What do you mean by that?" asked Frank.

"Well, luckily I could complete a blood typing test, and the result was O positive, which is your son's type, but it's fairly common."

"What are about dental records?" asked Danny "Can't you compare his impressions with them?"

"In theory, that would work, but in this case, um, the teeth were too damaged to print. I'm so sorry, Commissioner, Detective, I really don't know what to say."

Frank took a deep breath then asked, "Is there any other identifying factors that could tell us if it's Jamie?"

"None, I'm sorry, sir, but the badge and I.D. were both there. From what we can tell here, this is Jameson Reagan, badge number 5249."

As Frank and Danny turned to leave, the M.E. said one last thing that made Danny's heart stop.

"If you don't mind me asking, why was Officer Reagan never treated for his broken ankle and foot?"

"What are you talking about?" demanded Frank, "My son never broke his ankle OR foot. What are you saying?"

Stuttering the M.E. replied, "I meant nothing by it, sir, but, um, in my examination, I came across that both ankle and foot were broken and never set, so, they, uh, healed improperly. This man would have had a severe limp…"

Danny couldn't believe it.

"Could this have been done directly prior to the explosion?"

"Um, uh, no, the bones were healed. Do you mean to tell me this isn't your son?"

Frank Reagan smiled for the first time in days.

"No. It can't be."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The young man didn't know how much longer he could take this. The cigar burns all over his bare chest. The pain from the ties holding him in this chair. The pain was getting all too much.

"Come on, kid, let's make this easy. We know that you have been giving information to this cop, a, uh, Jameson, or 'Jamie' Reagan. We got his badge number, and made a fake one then faked an ID. We blew up a squad car with some bum on the street inside, hoping to pull the true Reagan out of the woodwork, to no avail. So you're gonna tell us where the real one is. It will be a lot less painful if you just tell us," the rich man ranted.

"The Cavissari crime family does not appreciate snitches, so just tell us and maybe we'll be merciful."

The young man stayed silent.

"Alright, if that's how its gonna be!" exclaimed the rich man

He pulled out a knife and came closer to the young man, ready to strike.

"Last chance."

"I'll never talk!" spat the man tied to the chair

The older, rich man began to drag his knife on his victim's chest. Blood began to run down his torso, dripping to the floor. Then finally he stabbed, lower, so as to not damage any organs, but enough to cause severe pain.

The young man cried out, screamed, begging the rich man to stop.

"Will you talk?"

The young man did not respond, for his eyes had already rolled back, unconscious.

"I'll be here when you wake up, Jimmy."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_The "Jimmy" is in reference to 2.01...if you didn't watch that then you'll have to wait for the next chapter to see who that is! Thanks for reading and please review!_


	4. Chapter 4

_Sorry this took so long! It's midterms at school right now. PAINFUL! And of course I wrote this before my five and twelve page papers. Obviously, my priorities are in order. Anyway, enjoy, thanks for reading and review!_

* * *

><p>"Come on, Erin! It's not Jamie. We know it's not. This vic had a limp, did Jamie have a limp? Um, let me see, I saw him, I don't know at least one a week on Sundays, usually more than that. Don't you think I would notice something like that?" A frustrated Danny Reagan yelled at his sister.<p>

"It's not that, Danny. The M.E. can 'neither confirm nor deny' that it's Jamie in the car. I don't think we can just write off an ankle injury as that it's not Jamie." Erin replied.

"Stop it! Stop it right now!" a usually calm Frank Reagan shouted as his two eldest children. "Erin, if it is Jamie in the car, what's the harm of looking closer? Danny, it could very well by Jamie in the car. Don't write it off. We need hope, but yelling at each other will solve nothing!"

Both Erin and Danny were silent.

"Now, if the body is not Jamie's, then where is he?" asked Frank.

"Well, I asked Jackie to track his cell and she said she'd call me with what she—"

Danny's phone interrupted his explanation.

"Yeah, Jack, I'm here. Okay, I'll meet you there" was the conversation that Frank and Erin could hear.

"Jackie tracked his cell to an abandoned warehouse. I'm going to go meet here there. I'll keep you updated," Danny yelled while grabbing his coat and running out the door.

_Bring him home, son. Bring Jamie home._

* * *

><p>The warehouse was surround as Danny pulled up.<p>

"Heat sensors register two people in the building," greeted Jackie.

Danny's heart rate sped up. "Jamie?" he asked.

"We don't know. One appears to be tied up. You ready?" Jackie answered uncomfortably. She wasn't sure Danny should be investigating this case, but she was not going to be the person to tell him otherwise.

"I'm ready to figure out what kind of game these bastards are playing with my family. On my count…1…2…3!"

And so the raid began. Caught by surprise, the one man reached for his gun, but the SWAT took him out before he could get a shot off. Officers ran to untie the person on the chair.

"He's not breathing; call EMS! We need a bus!" called out one officer.

Jackie blocked Danny's way to the body.

"Jamie! Is it Jamie? Jackie! Come on, is it my brother? Is my brother dead?" Danny began frantic, panicking.

Was he too late? Was his brother alive this whole time until the moment they found him?

"Danny. Danny! HEY! Look at me, look at me!" Jackie pulled Danny's face to look at hers.

"It's not Jamie. It's not Jamie, okay?"

Relief washed over Danny like a waterfall. The same feeling he had when the female body in the Hummer wasn't Linda.

"You okay, Reagan?" asked Jackie

"Yeah, I am now." Taking a deep breath, Danny continued. "Then who is this guy? Wait, I know him. That's the guy that Jamie talked to when he was undercover at that bar. The one that overdosed! Wait, I thought he was part of the Cappezari crime family? Why was he tortured? This doesn't make sense!" Danny ranted.

Just then an EMT yelled, "He's awake, but I don't think he's gonna make it!"

Danny quickly asked, "Is Jamie Reagan alive? Where is he?"

The man on the ground pained, a flash of a confusion, and responded, "Jimmy…told cops…my fault…they have Jimmy," and with that his eyes rolled back in his head.

"He's gotta go!" yelled the EMT quickly wheeling him in the ambulance, which proceeded to speed off to the hospital.

Danny turned to Jackie and spoke the question that everyone was asking, "Who's Jimmy?"

* * *

><p>The rich man threw a bucket of ice-cold water on the young man's face. Immediately jerking was not the best idea for the younger man. Searing pain engulfed his whole abdomen. Looking down he saw that his stab wound was stapled together. It looked like the rich man used a staple gun and the site was bright red and swollen.<p>

"Yeah, had to do with what I had, ya know?" the rich man laughed.

"What do you want from me?" pleaded the younger man.

"Well. We have some more time, since everyone thinks Reagan's dead," condescension dripping from every word.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT FROM ME? HIS FAMILY KNOWS HE'S NOT DEAD. THEY WON'T STOP UNTIL YOU'RE DEAD. I DON'T KNOW WHAT YOU WANT FROM ME," yelled the younger man back at him.

Grabbing a remote for a newly placed television in the room, the rich man turned to the local news.

_New York City is mourning the loss of another officer today. Jameson Reagan was driving a squad car, which was rigged to explode. He is the Commissioner's son and we all know that the Reagan family is barely over the loss of another son and officer, Joseph. Such a tough loss, the entire city is behind the Reagan family at this time._

The young man, Jimmy, sat on the chair shocked. _I can't tell this guy I'm the cop he's looking for. I have to maintain my cover. Danny knows I'm not dead. He has to. They're looking for me right? They'll find me, right?_ Any hope that his family was looking for him was slowly diminishing and a hopeless feeling washed over the "dead" Jamie Reagan.

The rich man turned off the television, while the tears were rolling down Jimmy's face.

"Now, this is the last time I am going to ask you. Where is this Reagan?"

* * *

><p><em>Dun, dun dunnnn. What should Jamie do? Maintain his cover of Jimmy, hoping the rich man won't kill him? Or tell him since he thinks his family isn't looking for him anyway! Ah! Thanks for reading and please review!<em>


	5. Chapter 5

_Again, sorry for the delay! My professor told us to write a seven page paper, then in class on Thursday he decided that seven wasn't enough and changed it to twelve! YAY! not. On a lighter note, I did finish my other papers :)_

_Regardless, enjoy this chapter! This one is probably my favorite! Thanks again for reading and please review!_

* * *

><p>"I can't find any Jimmys in connection to this guy! Who the hell is Jimmy?" Danny Reagan yelled at his computer.<p>

Jackie hung up her cell phone and said, "That was the hospital, Cappezari guy didn't make it."

They had nothing. Jamie's phone was found at the warehouse, but both men in the warehouse are now dead. No leads. Danny banged his dead against his desk. _Come on kid, where are you?_ _Does this Jimmy know where you are?_

Just then a cop burst through the doors of the precinct yelling for Danny Reagan. Danny jumped up and ran over to him.

"Who are you? What do you want?"

Panting the man responded, "My name's Atwater, Officer Atwater. I was working with your brother undercover at the bar."

"And?"

"His name was Jimmy. He used the name Jimmy undercover," replied Atwater.

Time stopped. _They have Jimmy_. The words floated back to his mind.

Jackie knew what this meant. She turned to steady her partner.

"Oh my god, Jack. The Cappezari family has Jamie. They're gonna kill him, Jack," Danny said voice cracking.

* * *

><p>"I don't know what your problem is! You were telling the cops about me so you like to tell stories. Just tell me where this Reagan cop is and we'll move on happily!"<p>

Jamie remained quiet.

"Fine you want to do this the hard way?"

The rich man took out a crowbar. With all his might, he hit Jamie on the chest, on his stab wound, all over his body. Back arching with every hit, Jamie cried out, but still did not tell the man what he wanted to know.

Knowing that no one for looking for him gave Jamie no will to survive. He allowed himself to succumb to the darkness that soon clouded his vision.

"Danny, I got something!" Jackie yelled across the room to her partner.

"The warehouse where we found Jamie's phone was registered to a Vinny D'Orazio, probably a front for the Cappezaris. I searched the city and there's another property, another abandoned warehouse under the same name."

"Let's go!" replied Danny running out the door with his partner.

* * *

><p>SPLASH!<p>

Jamie Reagan was forced out of unconsciousness with another bucket of cold water.

"Don't think you'll get away that easily. You will tell me what I want to know, or die a very long and painful death," threatened the man.

Jamie couldn't bear any more pain. His side was on fire. His ribs were probably broken, making it difficult to breathe. He just wanted it to stop, everyone thought he was dead anyway.

"Okay. Fine. I'll tell you where he is," Jamie conceded.

"Now, was that so hard, Jimmy?" taunted the rich man.

"On one condition."

"Oh this'll be good," laughed Jamie's captor.

"Let's be real here, you're going to kill me even if I tell you. Can I at least call my family to say goodbye?"

He had no idea why, but this plea struck the rich man. _Jimmy knew he was going to die and he accepted it. That's honorable._ Not knowing why, the rich man accepted the deal.

He untied his victim and placed a gun to his head.

"You try any funny business, I'll blow your brains out here and let your family listen," he threatened.

Jamie dialed his brother's number, unsure of what to say, how to say goodbye.

"Reagan."

"Danny?"

Danny almost crashed his car.

"Jamie? Where are you? Are you hurt? Are you okay? Where are you?"

"I just wanted to tell you that I always looked up to you. You're my big brother, and I always wanted to be exactly like you."

"Jamie, what are you talking about? I'm coming to get you, where are you?"

Jamie knew he couldn't tell his brother where he was. He had no idea that Danny Reagan was five minutes away from where he was.

"It's gonna be too late to ever see you again, but tell Erin and Dad and Pop I love them. Don't worry about me, don't be sad. I'm happy to sacrifice."

The rich man signaled that his time was running out.

"I don't have much more time, but I'll see you again, someday right?" Jamie laughed uncomfortably.

"Jamie, listen to me, I'm coming for you, okay? Don't give up. You're my kid brother, you're going to fine. You hear me? Jamie? JAMIE!"

The phone connection had already been cut. Tears pooling his eyes, they arrived at their destination. SWAT already surrounding the building, Danny ran to the front.

"I'm leading this! Follow my lead. My brother's in there and he needs to come out alive, you understand" Danny called to the team.

"Sir, not everyone's here. We can't go in, we're not set up! SIR!" called out one of the SWAT members.

Ignoring his warning, Danny said, "On my count 1…2…"

Before Danny got to 3, he heard two gunshots in rapid succession. Panicking, he led the charge in. The sight before him made his stomach turn over. His baby brother on the floor with two gunshots in his chest, with the head of the Cappezari crime family standing over him.

Swiftly, SWAT took Cappezari out and Danny ran over to his brother.

"Jamie? Jamie?" Danny tried to put pressure on his wounds in his chest and stomach. His brother's blood soon covered his hands and began pooling on the ground.

"WE NEED A BUS IN HERE! WHERE'S EMS?"

Jamie started to come round, "Danny?"

"Hey kid, listen I'm here, we're gonna get you to a hospital, okay? WHERE'S EMS? I NEED A MEDIC!" Danny's voice changing from soft to demanding.

"I'm sorry Danny. Tell Dad I'm sorry and goodbye..." and with that, Jamie's eyes rolled back into his head, body going limp.

* * *

><p><em>I'm an awful person..hehe. I already have the next chapter started so it shouldn't be too long! Thanks for reading and please review!<em>


	6. Chapter 6

_I am a horrible excuse for a human being...hahah I am so so so sorry this took so long! I've been so overwhelmed with homework and what not I just kept forgetting! No excuses, again i'm sorry! Hopefully I'll be able to update sooner after this. Thanks for your patience and please review!_

_Side note: i know absolutely NOTHING about medicine and medical jazz, so just put up with me and pretend it's right. hahaha anyways, ON WITH THE SHOW!_

* * *

><p><em>No, no, no! This cannot be happening! I am not too late.<em>

"JAMIE!" Danny screamed at his youngest brother's limp body. He put his face near Jamie's mouth. To his relief, he felt air against his cheek. Labored, but still there.

"WHERE'S EMS? I NEED A MEDIC OVER HERE!" screamed Danny.

"Okay, Jamie, listen to me. It's Danny. I'm here. He won't hurt you anymore; I'll make sure of that, but you hang on. You know Dad can't lose another son," then voice-cracking Danny whispered, "I can't lose you."

Jackie came running over, "Danny, EMS isn't here. Get him up, we're taking him to the hospital."

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN EMS ISN'T HERE?"

"Danny, we went in before we were set, come on we gotta go!"

Danny picked up his youngest brother and carried him to the car. He sat in the backseat, Jamie pulled up to his chest. He kept pressure on his wounds. Jackie had sirens on, speeding to the nearest hospital.

"I called Saint Christopher's, they have a team ready for him," Jackie informed her partner.

Jamie's labored breaths were scaring Danny. He prayed for each one to come, but cringed when he heard the pain behind it.

"ETA TWO MINUTES!" Jackie called.

"Alright, Jamie, remember when we were kids and we were playing hide and go seek and I told you that if I couldn't find you for an hour, you'd win? And you hid in the attic? And I wasn't looking for you; I was just trying to get you away from me? You got so sick from hiding up there…I'm sorry; I'm so sorry Jamie. I told you then I'd never leave you again and I've kept that promise this long. Don't make me break it, you here me Jamie? You gotta come out now, no more hiding."

As soon as Danny finished, he waited to hear for that next painful breath. Silence.

"Jamie? JAMIE!" Danny leaned forward to hopefully feel air coming from his baby brother's mouth. Nothing.

Jameson Reagan had stopped breathing.

"No no no! Come on kid! BREATHE!"

Finally, Jackie pulled up to the Emergency Room's entrance. The trauma team was waiting. Danny guided his brother's body out of the car, gently as to not injury him anymore.

"He stopped breathing about a minute ago, I didn't know what to do!" Danny called out to the doctors. Danny followed the team almost into the trauma room until a nurse stopped him.

"Sir, you need to wait out here. We'll come tell you something when we know," the nurse told him.

Danny watched his baby brother's shirt get cut off to expose the purple bruises across the parts of his chest that weren't covered in his blood. He suddenly felt nauseous.

Jackie was then behind him rubbing his back saying, "It's okay Reagan, he's still alive. He's alive."

As soon as the words left her mouth, doctors started yelling. Then Danny saw the thing that scared him most of all: a single parallel line running across the heart monitor. Then Danny heard the thing that scared him most of all: a loud single beep penetrating his skull.

Everything around him suddenly turned hazy. _Don't do this Jamie. Come on; you're a Reagan. You're a fighter. Don't leave us, don't leave me._

Danny slid to the ground with his back against the wall, fearing to see his brother be pronounced dead. Jackie placed her hand on his shoulder and squeezed, reassuring him.

"He's back, Danny, he's back. Come on; let's go to the waiting room. You don't want to watch this. "

Danny blindly followed her and for the first time looked down at his shirt. His previously white shirt was covered in blood, Jamie's blood. Danny told his partner he was going to go to the bathroom to try and get some of his brother's blood off of him.

He looked at himself in the mirror. _Who are you? You let another one of your brothers get hurt. First Joe, now Jamie? What kind of brother are you?_ He began to scrub his hands raw, trying to remove the red that was encompassing his arms. _Aren't older brothers supposed to protect their younger siblings? What are you going to do now, let Erin get hurt?_

"NO!" Danny screamed, punching the mirror. He fell to the floor, sobbing. _First you can't protect them, not you're going to cry like a little baby? You call yourself a man._ Then strong arms surrounded him pulling him into a hug.

"It's okay, son. It's Jamie. He'll pull through. Thank you for finding him. Thank you, Danny. Thank you."

Danny Reagan, supposedly the strong stoic type, was crying into his father's arms. Little did he know, however, that his strong stoic father was crying too.

* * *

><p><em>WOO! Feels good to have updated. Anywayz please review and I'll try to update a lot faster this time! thank you!<em>


	7. Chapter 7

_I am a horrible excuse for a human. Totally called for if you guys would chase me with a pitchfork and fire! I am so sorry, I got so busy and caught up in school. Sheesh, no excuses (this is getting old...I really need to pull it together haha). I'll stop my rambling and say...ONWARD!_

* * *

><p>Giving Danny time to collect himself, Frank moved to the waiting room. There he saw the entire family waiting to hear about their youngest.<p>

"Grandpa, is Uncle Jamie going to be okay? Where's my dad?" asked Jack Reagan.

"Say a prayer, Jack. Just say a prayer," responded Frank, taking a seat.

Danny came out of the bathroom a couple of minutes later. Erin gasped at the sight of him. His white shirt was red, still drenched with Jamie's blood. She also noticed that his hand was dripping red onto the clean hospital floor.

"Danny? What happened to your hand? You need to get this looked at!" exclaimed Erin.

"Just stop, Erin. I'm fine," Danny angrily replied.

Danny didn't feel like himself. He felt angry with the everyone. His emotions transformed from despair to complete fury. He sat down, away from the rest of his family, and stared straight off into space.

_What's the point anymore? Two of my brothers are gone, I obviously cannot protect anyone but myself. Something will sure happen to Jack and Sean unless I leave._

Then the doctor coming out of the trauma unit broke Danny out of his thoughts.

"Family of Jameson Reagan?" asked the doctor.

Everyone got up and crowded around the doctor.

"How is he, doc? Is he gonna make it?" everyone asked simultaneously.

"Officer Reagan was badly beaten. The wound in his lower abdomen was vastly infected, not to mention the two bullet wounds. I am very sorry…" the doctor began.

"No, no, no, NO! This is not happening again!" Danny ran out of the waiting room into the ambulance bay.

"I'll get him, Dad, find out how Jamie is," Erin said as she hurried after her oldest brother before he did something he'd regret.

"Please continue, doctor," hoping that the "I'm sorry" did not lead to "we did everything we could." Frank Reagan could not bear to lose another son. This family could not bear to lose another.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to phrase it like that. I just wanted to tell you that Officer Reagan will be in surgery and that I don't know anymore. I'll come tell your family anything once I know it. We're doing everything we can, sir," the doctor finished hastily.

* * *

><p>"Danny! Hey, Danny! DANNY!" Erin shouted after her brother.<p>

When she caught up to him, he was backed up against the hospital wall taking deep breaths, hyperventilating.

"I should have known, Erin. I should have known where he was and should have gotten there sooner! Jamie'd be okay if I just knew! I was right outside. I heard the gunshots. I heard them. One, two. I HEARD THEM, ERIN! I HEARD THEM." Danny yelled.

Erin wrapped her arms around her brother, saying, "Hey, Danny. It's not your fault, okay? It's not your fault. It's the fault of the man who did this to him, not you. It's not your fault. Let's go back inside and talk to Dad, okay?"

Without speaking, Danny followed his sister.

After returning to the waiting room, Frank approached them.

"He's in surgery. He's not gone yet, Danny." The response from his eldest was a quick nod. Danny sat back into his seat away from everyone, again.

* * *

><p>Hour after hour after hour passed with no word about their grandson, son, brother, or uncle.<p>

After much time and much anxiety, a doctor approached the family again.

"For Jameson?" the doctor asked.

"Yes, how is my boy?" Frank responded.

"Let me say, your son is a true fighter. I have never seen anything like it. He lost him on the table multiple times, but he always came back. We repaired all the damage as we could from the bullet wounds, and removed the damaged and infected tissue from the stab wound. Though it was successful, Officer Reagan has fallen into a coma. I'm so sorry. He is on a ventilator to keep him breathing, but we don't know if he will ever wake up. I'm truly sorry," the doctor explained, trying to be sensitive.

"Can we see him?" Erin asked.

"I will send the nurse out with the room number after he is placed. Again, I am truly sorry."

Frank turned to face his family. "Okay, Erin and Danny, stay with me. Linda, could you take Pop, Jack, Sean, and Nicky back to the house. Stay there for the next few nights. We'll keep you updated on Jamie."

After protests from everyone, Frank hushed them and told them it was the best for Jamie.

Frank then turned to face his two children. "This is going to be difficult. The hardest thing you will ever have to face, but we have to be strong. If Jamie is going to pull out of this, we need to be there all the time. We need to bring him back, we need him."

"Excuse me?" a nurse asked. "Jameson Reagan is in room 216."

"Thank you, nurse." Frank replied.

The trio turned to walk to the room the youngest brother.

* * *

><p>Birds were chirping.<p>

_What the heck? Where am I?_

He blinked a few times and things came into focus.

_A field? Is this some sort of prank?_

He tried to remember what happened.

_Tied up, pain, gun, Danny?_

Jamie jumped up.

"Danny?"

_WHERE AM I? How did I get here? Where is here?_

Jamie began to panic, turning around and around trying to get an idea of where he was.

_I'm still in the same clothes as I was in yesterday…where did I go?_

"SOMEBODY HELP ME!"

Just then he heard a voice.

_No. It can't be._

"Hi, Jamie," said the newly emerged man.

"What? How…? Joe?"

* * *

><p><em>I am going to try an update this sooner, but please review and tell me where you'd like the story to go. Totally open for suggestions!<em>


End file.
